STFD Thomy e Summerlee no 'Sonho' Perdido
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Thomy e Summerlee numa aventura inesquecível!


AUTHOR: Lady F. , Towanda

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME (episódio), SE TUDO FOSSE DIFERENTE (fic). Leiam também STFD – "O Duelo" . Divirtam-se! E...

R-E-V-I-E-W!!! 

STFD – Thomy, Summerllee e o TRex"

Baseadona_Sinfonia Clássica e Poema Sinfônico __de __Sergei Prokofiev "Pedro e o Lobo" - http:www.minerva.uevora.pt/publicar/pedrolobo/_

"Era uma vez..." - Começou Summerllee deitado na rede com Thomy que tinha os olhinhos pesados de sono. E Arthur também ia pelo mesmo caminho.

"... um menino que morava com seu avô em uma casinha bem pequena e simples no meio da floresta. Era forte, com cabelos negros e grandes e curiosos olhos escuros."

Summerllee deixou cair o livro sobre o peito e a cabeça para o lado.

"Zzzzzzzzzz..."

"Zzzzzzzzzz..."

Certo dia pela manhã, Thomy abriu o portão do jardim e foi dar um passeio pela floresta ampla e verde.

Quando retornou viu que vovô Summerllee estava zangado porque ele tinha entrado na mata.

"É um lugar perigoso" – dizia o bondoso senhor – "Se um TRex surge na floresta, o que você vai fazer?"

Thomy nem prestou atenção às palavras de seu avô. Meninos como ele não tem medo de TRex.

Mas vovô Summerllee pegou Thomy pela mão, levou-o para dentro de casa e trancou o portão.

Assim que tinham entrado na casa, eis que surgiu da floresta um enorme e feio TRex.

Com muito medo alguns animais subiram nas árvores.

O pato, apavorado, pulou para fora do lago e começou a correr.

Mas não adiantava, por mais que o pato corresse, ele não conseguia escapar do TRex que foi chegando perto, mais perto e mais perto até que agarrou-o e com uma única mordida, engoliu o pobre do pato.

E o TRex andava ao redor da árvore olhando para os pássaros que eram amigos do menino com um olhar voraz.

Enquanto isso, Thomy, que não tinha medo, estava atrás do portão espiando tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Ele correu para dentro de casa e pediu ajuda ao vovô Summerllee.

"Não se preocupe vovô. Vamos pegar juntos aquele TRex. Assim aquele bicho malvado não vai mais comer nossos amigos da selva. E se o senhor ficar em perigo eu te salvo com minha espingarda de rolha." – disse o menino.

"Se você vai estar comigo" – respondeu vovô Arthur pegando o chapéu – "Tenho certeza que poderemos enfrentar qualquer coisa"

Eles apanharam uma corda bem forte e o garoto subiu no muro de pedra. Um dos galhos da árvore que o TRex rondava se estendia por cima do muro. Thomy, agarrando-se ao galho, pulou para a árvore dizendo.

"Vovô. Corra ao redor do TRex, mas cuidado para que ele não o apanhe".

Vovô Summerllee corria em volta do monstro feroz enquanto o bicho girava furioso sobre si mesmo dando dentadas para ver se conseguia agarrá-lo. Ele queria muito comer o vovô. Mas Sumemrllee apesar de velhinho era muito mais esperto e o horrível TRex não conseguia fazer nada.

Enquanto isso, Thomy fez um laço com a corda e foi abaixando lentamente. Quando o TRex passou Thomy atirou uma rolha de sua espingarda na cabeça do bicho, para chamar-lhe a atenção. Este se virou furioso e ele conseguiu laçar o rabo do TRex puxando com toda a sua força. Preso, o animal pulava tentando soltar-se.

Thomy sabia fazer ótimas armadilhas e quanto mais o TRex pulava tentando escapar mais a corda, amarrada à árvore, lhe apertava o rabo.

Porém, enquanto tentava se soltar, o bicho deu um esbarrão no vovô Summerllee que desequilibrado ficou agarrado na borda do poço.

Sem pensar nos perigos, Thomy saltou do galho da árvore e segurou o vovô no momento em que este soltava as mãos.

Por causa do peso o menino fez uma careta, gemeu, mas ficou firme.

"Não vou deixar você cair vovô"

E enquanto o TRex se enrolava mais e mais na armadilha, lentamente o garoto puxava seu amado avô para cima. Até que os dois caíram sentados e cansados no chão.

Vovô Summerllee abraçou com força o corajoso netinho perguntando.

"Como você sendo tão pequeno, conseguiu me salvar?"

E ele respondeu sorrindo.

"Não havia ninguém que me dissesse que eu não ia conseguir."

"UUUUAAAAAA..." – bocejaram Thomy e Summerllee.

Thomy virou-se para o sonolento senhor e Arthur ficou feliz ao ver um espetacular sorriso iluminar por completo o rostinho da criança.

Foi quando o menino atirou-se em seu pescoço dando-lhe um abraço que ele jamais esqueceria.

"Será que sonhamos a mesma coisa, amiguinho?" – Retribuiu Summerllee.

Depois, com Thomy agarradinho em sua mão, o botânico continuou.

"Se for isso, deixe-me terminar a estória do nosso modo."

Neste momento, os caçadores Roxton, Malone e Challenger, que eram bons amigos de Thomy e seu avô Summerllee, surgiram da floresta, e começaram a atirar enquanto se aproximavam.

Mas Thomy gritou.

"Não atirem! Eu e o vovô prendemos o TRex. Ajude-nos a levá-lo para o vale dos TRex onde estão seus outros amigos e ele não poderá fazer mal a ninguém."

Chegando em triunfo na aldeia Zanga, Thomy e seu vovô iam à frente. Atrás dele os caçadores carregando o TRex amarrado. O avô balançava a cabeça sem parar, dizendo.

"Você foi muito corajoso Thomy."

E o que terá acontecido com o pato?

Quem vai ao vale dos TRex deve ficar em silêncio e prestar bastante atenção para ouvir o pato grasnando dentro da barriga do animal. É que o bicho, na pressa de pegar Thomy e vovô Summerllee, engoliu o pato vivo!

FIM


End file.
